Kingdom Hearts 2
by Dark Magcian Knight
Summary: Kairi and Chris(oc)search for Sora and Riku. Some Sora/Riku and Kairi/Chris
1. Proluge

Kingdom Hearts 2  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the sword that trunks but I do own Chris cause that's me. It was a dark, and stormy night. Sora walked down the streets of Travase (spelling) Town alone. Lighting struck as a dark figure appeared on top of the clock tower. All of a sudden a million heartless appeared around Sora.  
  
Then the heartless logo appeared under Sora and he fell through. Million miles away on Destiny Island Kairi woke up from a bang on the window " Kairi are you ready yet?" said Chris. "Yeah just let me get my sword," said Kairi as she picked up her sword. She jumped out the window. Together they walked to their gummi ship and flew off ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what do you think please R&R. 


	2. Kidnapped

First I would like to thank southsfinestbell and Ruby-san for giving me the confidence to continue my story. Before I forget to answer southsfinestbell's question, yes that was just the proluge. Now for the disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kairi and Chris traveled to Traverse Town to look for Sora and Riku. When they land Traverse Town it looked very different.  
"This is Traverse Town?" asked Chris "Its not what I expected it to be." It looks like a ghost town." This isn't how it's supposed to look," said Kairi. "Something happened." This place looks deserted," said Chris  
  
"Lets split up," suggested Kairi. "I'll look in the first and second district. You look in the third, said Kairi. "We'll meet by the front gate at twelve' o'clock," said Chris "Okay, see you then. Said Kairi. Kairi's POV  
  
I worry about Chris. This is his first time facing real danger. I just hope he's all right. Just then I heard a noise behind me "Who's there?" I shouted. All of a sudden eight heartless. I took out my magic sword and started slashing the heartless. Once I destroyed all eight, I continued my search.  
  
Chris's POV  
  
When I first got in to the third district, I looked around since it was my first time. I looked up to the biggest tower and saw a shadowy figure. The figure jumped down and landed unhurt. It couldn't be human. "Who are you, what are you, and what do you want? "I asked. "I want Kairi. "Well, you won't get her" I said. "Then you leave me no choice." It said. It shot a silver beam at me, and knocked me unconscious. Please R & R. 


	3. 

Kingdom Hearts 2 Chapter  
Lost  
  
D.M.K.: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy moving to our new house.  
  
Yami D.M.K.: Yeah right, and I'm from Egypt.  
  
D.M.K.: Well, actually.  
  
Yami D.M.K.: Don't you say a word.  
  
D.M.K.: Someone do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami & Yugi: We'll do it!  
  
D.M.K.: Where'd you two come from?  
  
Yugi: Through that hole over there.  
  
D.M.K.: Oh, could please do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: Sure Dark Magician Knight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
D.M.K.: Thanks Yugi. Now, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris's POV  
  
It was dark. I could barley see anything. I could see bars. I was in a cell. I could see rats crawling through the holes in the wall. This place sent chills down my spine. All of a sudden, my heart started to race. Someone was coming  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
What's taking Chris so long; I thought he should have been here an hour ago. I should look for him he might be in trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unbeknownst to Kairi, two shadowy figures were watching her. " Is she the one you spoke of?" asked one of them " Yeah, that's her.," answered the other one. "Good, lets get to work."  
  
Yugi: Please Review  
  
Yami : NO FLAMMERS ALLOWED 


	4. Welcome Back

Kingdom Hearts 2  
Chapter 4  
  
Welcome Back  
  
D.M.K.: sorry it took so long for me to update.  
  
Yami D.M.K.: YOU OTTA BE!!!!!!  
  
D.M.K.: ____  
  
Yami: Can we just get started?  
  
D.M.K.: O.K. but Yugi has to say the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: Dark Magician Knight doesn't own Kingdom hearts.  
  
D.M.K.: now on with the fic.  
  
Chris's P.O.V.  
  
I acted like I was asleep. The people coming were some guards with three prisoners. Two were unconscious. The only one conscious was a boy with brown messy hair. The guards threw them into the bathroom-sized cell. I waited till the guards left to get up.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the boy with brown messy hair. He turned around and answered, "I'm Sora" "So your Sora the keyblade master, Kairi told me all about you." " YOU KNOW KAIRI?!! WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE O.K.? IS SHE." "CALM DOWN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. All of a sudden a dozen guards came swarming into the dungeon. One of the guards grabbed me by my arm. "It's time for you to serve your purpose to us." Sneered the guard. Then all went black.  
  
Kairi's P.O.V.  
  
Something didn't feel right. I've got that feeling that someone is watching me. I headed back towards the gummi ship if he's not here he has to be at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D.M.K: Cliffhanger  
  
Yami: where's Yugi?  
  
D.M.K: come to think of it, I haven't seen my yami either  
  
D.M.K: Please Review No Flammers 


End file.
